ninjas join the justice league
by mr grimjaw
Summary: Naruto and his harem dies the nine tails give them a second chance at life, enter the dc univsere how will Naruto and his girls and new girls effct the dc universe? read to find out. Naruto harem naru saku ino isisrbi and ocs super girl star fire batgirl Wonder Woman miss martin black fire.
1. Chapter 1

Author note : I Mr grimjaw don't own Naruto or Justice league Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and justice league belongs to dc comics and warner brothers this for superman anavsery.

Chapter 1

People from a different world

On a battlefield, their thousands of ninja on the ground dead a laugh was heard by a man with sort of spiky hair, left the side of his face scared has Sharingan eye other the Rinnegan eye.

"it's Over Naruto Uzumaki give up you cant win!" he said, a man with blonde hair blue eyes with his head downfall on his knees.

When girls with pink blondes reddish-brown hair, and poured hair and black hair holding him said in unison,"don't give up we can win!".

Naruto then transformed into his tailed beast form fired a huge Biju bomb at Obito fired his own, both clashed exploded killing Naruto and his harem.

They floated in a void Kurama and the other tailed beast show up" kid we can give you and your mates second chance at life do you want it?", Naruto shook his head yes.

A light appeared Naruto covered his eyes in a dc world an alarm went off in the bat cave a man wearing black with black crawl cape gray pants and shirt, he then got in the Batmobile called a man with black hair blue shirt with an S on his shirt and blue pants.

Red underwear on the man in bat costume said," Superman we have invasion I think a portal opened a person came out".

Naruto was naked and out Both men made it to the scene "whos this guy Batman?" asked, the man with black hair.

Batman then said,"I don't know Superman " Batman then picked him up took him back to the bat cave Superman followed.

He put Naruto on a medical table Naruto woke up an hour later" where I am I?" Batman said, "in the bat cave"  
Naruto then looked around"weres sakura Shion Amaru Ino Isaribi Mio Tenten Amaya?".

Batman "I don't know who and where they are" else were on a planet called apocalypse a blonde with baby blue eyes comes out the portal, a women wearing red with red long hair found her.

The redhead's name is bloody mary she found the girl took her to Darkseid he smiles, holds her chin ' she's a beauty' he thought.

The girl was put in a dudgeon given cloth cloths showing her stomach and legs Darkseid walks in, he gets a whip and hits Ino with it she yelps have sting feeling hits her.

"ah it hurts!" she yells out, "what you name?" Darkseid asked the girl shook in fear and began to speak.

"its Ino Yamanaka " Darkseid has red eyes gray/ stone like skin blue suite looks like a hood on top , Ino looked up stairing at him.

Darkseid had a idea he took Ino to a orphanage were a old fat women with gray hair look like a man, to a room said"she be good add to the female Furies.

Granny Goodness then took Ino tied her to a table began stabing herr she yelled in pan,"granny loves you" she then shocks Ino.

Ino yells she thene beats Ino she then did a scan saw Ino brain was powerful she then altered her brain to believing, she was one darkseids followers Ino yelled in pain.

Ino then fanted back on earth underwater outside of the caslte laid nude Isaribi a girl with ruddy hair, aquamarine eyes and a slender build. Her hair was worn in a pixie cut with longer bangs framing her face.

She wore a skintight, light yellow tank-top that revealed her midriff, with aquamarine hemming in a pattern resembling a low neckline and around the edges.

Around her waist she wore a short sarong-like cloth fastened with a ring with the end of the cloth hanging to her front. On her forearms were light yellow, short, fingerless, formal gloves while on her ankles and feet she wore what resemble light yellow yoga socks.

She also wore an aquamarine choker around her neck, she saw Isribi and then took her to the throne room were a man with sort blonde hair with beard and mustache with orange scale shirt with green pants .

The red head girl said," King we have a vister she need to breath" she used her breathing magic Isaribi then had convulsions.

They took her the medical wing a hour past she woke up and noticed a hospital grown on, the red head said," hi I am Tula this is Atlantis".

Isaribi then claimed down noticed she can breath and water floating around her ," what this power? My charka gone".

Tula" I used a spell but it backfired kind of I gusess it gave you our powers I shall train you", both go to training ground.

Else were on earth a blonde haired girl naked with violet eyes on ground on a army base in America a van pulled up people walked out , a women with long red hair green skin and green leafs walks out.

A women in white red cape blue boots and gloves on came around the girl"so this are target Ivy?" Ivy shook her head yes.

A women whos all light blue with light blue long hair black cloths reveals top of her breast her name killer frost, a women who wearing yellow tights she has sort black spiky hair her name is Vixen .

Last women has blonde hair in pigtails with a giant mallet she has red and black cloths with diamond and spade her name Harley Quinn, "so is she a alien guys?!" they all took the girl in the van.

Transported her to Cadmus a sort black women who heavy set waited on them she smirks has they pull up, she wearing a business suite.

She then thought 'she be part of my second line of defense she be part of team Cadmus' they roll the girl in on a steacher , they did scan saw she had the power to see into the future.

Amanda then got a valie of Kitsune blood put it in a needle and shot in the girls vains the girl formed at the mouth and tails poped out and so did two fox ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

People from a difffrent world part2

In Central City Sakura fell out portal naked she then woke up hide in an ally,"shit I need cloths" Sakura went thru hand seals and transformed some cloths on her.

The shirt was red had her clan symbol on the back and showing her belly with tight black shorts, and loin cloth.

Above the sorts she walks out walks around the city Intel she stops at star labs the hide out of the flash, she stops sees a liquid that Cisco made " stop I knew people from another world would come ".

He said Sakura looks at the vale she then holds it Cisco said, "that's a mixture of meta human powers it has zooms speed regeation ability super strength durability and endure and flight".

Sakura drank it she then fainted woke up three hours later Cisco has long hair to his back brown skin he of Mexican descent, Sakura changed into a black sports bra begins doing tests.

She ran fast with her speeders power then other powers in Star city Tenten feel out nude tan skin brown hair in buns and brown eyes a man who pale has bold head mulseces he picks her up, and takes her to his place.

It was a big castle Tenten then woke up five minutes later covered by covers" where I am I?", the man then answered,"my home I am Cain and you master".

He then bites Tenten's neck turning her she yells in pain and passes out has her skin turned light tan, Cain smiles.  
two days past and Tenten woke up looked in the mirror her eyes were red her throat was dry, "need b blood" she said has a person was put in the room she charged at the women.

bite into her neck blooded gushed everywhere in the room even on Tenten she then went, got in a shower got clean.

Else were on the planet called Tamaran Amaya fell out of a portal naked a women with long black hair to her back black eyes, came across her she smirks.

She picks her up takes her to the dudgeon Amaya wakes up " where I am i?" a laugh was heard the girl said,"Tamaran ".

"I am black fire you mistress and I am queen of this planet " Amaya actived her sharingan "let me go or you die!" Black fire then just laughs at Amaya threat , Black fire leaves.

Hour pass and rings float down green red blue purple yellow Indigo pink and finally black they slipped on her fingers they all say welcome to the green Lantern corps welcome to the Sinestro corps , welcome to the Red Lantern Corps , blue said" welcome to the blue Lantern corps .

The other rings said welcome to the Orange Lantern corps purple one said welcome to the Indigo tribe , the pink one said welcome to the Star Sapphires the last two said" welcome to the white Lantern corps and welcome to the black Lantern corps.

Then all their batteries showed up has well the rings had to be charged Amaya then said, "in darkest day in brightest night no evil shall escape my might evil be ware green latenes light!" .

The green power ring was charged she then thought of something a green key apprecers and she unlocks her cuffs and collar , the green then outlines her , she then said the other others the other rings were charged.

She then broke the door down Black star heard it began to leave she flew off of Tamaran Amaya followed , else were on a island.

Called Themyscira or Paradise Island , a portal opened and a nude Mio feel on the beach, Wounderwomen sees her.

Wonder women has long black hair to her back blue eyes big boobs and fine body on her, she took the girl to the palace to a room to rest ,she woke up two days later she saw she was wearing a old white garb dress .

Wonder women walks in said, "you up " she took her to training ground Wonder women threw a sword Mio caught it both swinged swords and clashed.

They jumped back then both threw their swords down attacked with there fists both blocking and dodgeing,"good child what's you name?".

"its Mio miss " wonder women then hugged her in star city Amaru feel out portal necked a cosmic entity appeared infrunt of Amaru he sensed death from her, and revival has well.

The entity has a green cloak on gray skin it also sensed vengeance from her deep down inside he merged with Amaru, she then woke up in the arrow cave on a table.

"were I am i?" she asked a man with green tights on with blonde hair and beard he said, "my hide out welcome to the arrow cave I am green arrow".

The place was big it had gadgets and gizmos she gets up stays covered when a blode haired women with jeans on black shirt with glasses and hair in pony tail walk in with cloths.

Amaru got dressed "oh I am a dr so I can help with injurers and things", back with Naruto Batman/ Bruce moved him to Hawaii in a huge pent house big enough for his harem.

In the city Honolulu down below was Naruto cave it was called Shadow cave Naruto went to bed got up that night dressed in a black fox suite, he went patrolling.

He saw a man in black and red armor with a sword on his back with handguns on his side a mask on, he was standing on the governors mansion .

Naruto then throws a punch the man blocks throws shadow fox/ Naruto over his shoulder , Naruto lands on his feet Naruto then unknowgly made a sword he slashed at the man.

The man then said," name death stroke "he drew his sword and attacked both clashed Naruto then unknowingly made a hand gun shot Slade in the chest but he was safe.

By his Kinetic shield they jumped back Death stroke then did a smoke bomb he disappeared, sun began to rise Naruto went home.

At 10 am Naruto door bell rang he got up in sweat pants and answered it "welcome to the Neiborhood I am Rose " she said.

Naruto invited her in and they set at the dinning room table "thinks for the food" he said, she smiled then left he checked it was not poisoned.

He ate it then got call from the league he got dressed and locked his door and teleported to the watch tower, he went to the control room"hey superman what do you need?".

"my cousin she went missing before you came here month ago" Naruto shook his head he understood , then a girl with green eyes in a gray bat suit with a cowl and yellow bat on her chest with yellow utility belt and gray pants.

She looked sad "what wrong?" Naruto asked" she then said Super girl went on a mission and never came back she was captured on the job oh and I am Batgirl " .

She then hands her her number he took it Superman told Naruto of Kara last spot, he went to were Kara was at which was smallville .

He saw burnt marks on the ground he could tell it was electric he then saw a hole in a barn were he deduced, Kara fly thru.

He then began looking for her with Kara she was at live wire hide out with a collar on her neck made of eltecicry she licking Live Wire, womanhood.

Live wire moans "good superslut" Live Wire then came Kara licked it up she was in a red bra and white underwear on, Naruto then busts in.

"I am here super girl" Kara said nothing Live wire attacked with eltic Naruto dodged, he shot fire at Live wire who dodged.

She fired more Naruto became rubber hit him it dint work he charged at her and punched her she flew threw a wall knocked out .

He grabbed live wire and said, "come on Super girl" Kara then got up and got dressed and both flew he put lie wire in prison .

Heeded to the tower he told superman everything how Kara will mind and sprint was broken a man with green skin came up put his hands on Kara mind and fixed the damage, she then saw Naruto and said "thinks Naruto" she then kissed his lips and left.

Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

United

Its been a month since Naruto showed up its october his birthday was coming up, he was down .

He at his house, ranking his brain were his harem was, he had a feeling, four were safe two were not he drank some wine he be 18 soon.

Back at Star labs Sakura was excited two reasons she be uniteing with Naruto and second she has a costume, sillmer to barrys it red had a cherry blossom on it instead of a lighting bolt.

She tried it on she looked great, her superhero name is Scarlet Girl she went on petrol while barry at work.

A bank being robbed Scarlet girl/ Sakura stops at it enters thaire a girl with brown skin hair and eyes, her super villain name is the dark mage .

She has a witch's hat black bra and black leather skirt with a black leather jacket, she using wind to suck money in.

"Stop the dark mage!" Sakura then ran towards her with speed, the dark sage used magic slow down time .

She hit Sakura she skitted and hit the wall, she got up"ow that hurt "she got up used her speed hit the dark mage in the stomach she went flaying out the door.

Sakura caught her tied her up , then returned to star labs.

Back in Atlantis Isaribi was also excisted she in her room with Tula "i cant wait for Naruto's birthday!" said, Isaribi .

Tula blushed so did Isaribi she felt ashamed for playing with Tula kinda being attracted, to her has well when she has Naruto.

She leaned in kissed Tula Tula kissed back, she then tryed her super hero costume on she had mermaid tail and bra top her hero name is blue water.

She blushed said,"what i tell Naruto i cheated on him with you?" she began to cry.

Taula said,"i join the harem then " Isaribi cheered up they then went to sleep in star city is Amaru , she was treaty green arrow arm she knew his scrert identy .

"Here you go Oliver " she said has she put bandage on him then left , to fix food she was in the kitchen .

Happy about Naruto's birthday comeing up and happy to see him agin , she went handed it to Oliver .

He ate it"not bad oh if you wondering were Blackcanary is shes training the young justice at the moment ".

With Amya she still chasing black fire black fire fired black bults at Amya she usede a green shield and her sharingan copied black fire powers, she then made kunai out of green pink red orange engerys fired them.

Black fire dodged them, Amya made cuff from them tried clamp Black fire in them .

Blackfire saw earth went thiare Amya followed to jump city Black fire hide in a crowed of humans/earthlings.

Amya decided stop the chase began look for some help she flew around the city, intel she saw a huge T on a island .

She flew to it in the tower are 7 peolpe inside three males and four females one girl has brown hair to her back green eyes purple skirt and crop top the crop top reveled her stomach,

She also had a sliver necklace hides her neck top shoulder blades.

Purple boots to her theys orange skin other women has gray skin black eyes a red diamond on her for head wears a purple cloak and tight skin black suit with red orbs for a belt and and orb shoulder pin .

The last two are supergirl and Batgirl , the males of the team one has body full of metal and blue armor on his shoulders and arms and theys he ha,s a red left eye and human black face his name is cyborg.

The next he has all green skin and hair pointy elf ears wearing pink shirt and pants with black sleaves and pants legs , his name is beast boy .

The last male has green paints yellow utility belt on balck mask over his eyes , black hair spiky, red shirt with a circle black and yellow r on it three yellow lines on the opposite side of the R.

Super girl says"Starfie Raven you hear and see a person coming this way?", both girls shook thire heads the trio flew out meet Amya .

Amya stops and said,"i need help i am lost on this planet i was following a women named black fire deiced to stop i am looking for my friends".

Supergirl looked her over thought' she must be part of Naruto's harem i need tell the justice league or Clark ', she then took Amya to Taitn tower.

They then let her shower Supergirl went to her room called Clark on the communicator, "hey cousin we found a member of Naruto's harem shes with us", Clark then said,"ok bring her this friday that means two are missing".

Supergirl said,"oh by the way this girl has a lantern rings from all the corps " , Clark looked surprised only second person do this in the universe the first ever Kyle Rayner.

Few days past by and Naruto was summoned to the watch tower, he entered to the meeting room the lights were off he turned them on everyone yelled" surprise Naruto happy 18th birthday!".

He blushed then Green Arrow/ Olver Queen Aqura man /Arthur Curry the Flash / Barry Allen and Supergirl/ Karra and Batgirl/ Barbra and Wonder Woman/ Diana walked forward ," we got gifts two diffrent kinds"

The six move away revealing Sakura Amaru Amya and Mio in dress he smiles and hugs them, and kiss them they do the same.

He then was given a katana made from atlantis metal and enchanted not break, he was also given a necklace of protection .

From wonder women and Mio the sword was from aquaman Isribi and aquagirl/ Tula , Amaru and Green arrow gave him a bow and arrows .

Supergirl and Batgirl gave him a unitle belt and Kryptonian tec blaster that supergirl made , he kissed them to after the party Naruto and his harem went back to their new home.

The girls looked amazed by the place Isaribi let the others leave put a hand on Naruto,"i need tell you something i cheat with Tula we even had relations for a month forgive me" she cried.

Naruto then looked hurt he thought' i only kissed Kara and Barba ' he then left went to partal , Isaribi felt hurt.

Naruto was in his shadow fox mobile driving when he stops sees a shadow on roof top he gets out investigates, the shadow was a women with a mask on her lower face a katana on her back a tank top reveals her stomach and pants and brown eyes with black hair in a ponytail.

From Naruto / shadow fox study she was a asian japness he asks ,"Who are you?" the girl said," i am the handy ninja" she threw a kick he blocks.

Threws a fire ball at her she dodged draws her katana, Naruto drew his Katna both charged slashed at each other.

Naruto/ Shadow fox did a back flip doing a mid air kick knocking her out, took her to the cops.

End of chapter 3 plesees read and review


End file.
